Save me from you
by shinichylde
Summary: for itispossiblethatihaveissues  Nightwing doesn't expect his savior to be the one person who shows up.


The sun was start starting to rise over the waters of Gotham harbor, the shadows that had been hidding Nightwing were starting to fade away the sunlight caused the hero to groan as he tightened a hold of is left side where the suit was shreaded as well as soakd with blood.  
>His eyes opened slowly "Fuck...I gotta move" he breathed out, he couldnt be there when the shipyard came to life.<p>

The damage done to his side and his leg made it hard for him to make his way, he could barely limp his way along the warehouse let alone try to one when the sound of someone chuckling came from above.

"Gotta say, I do love that look on you~"

His lips parted as he looked up at the figure, eyes slitting "Jason..." he breathed out, moving back slowly.

"So you do remember me, Im touched~" The redhooded male lept down infront of the injured male. Now he could see how badly damaged Nightwing truely was, his entire left side was bloodied and is strength seemed to be fading the longer he stood up.

The sound of the large gates rumbling open warned them they had little time before the workers would show up for the first shifts. Turning his gaze back to Nightwing in time to see the male collapse.  
>"Well fuck!" he caught him around the waist, hauling his 'brother' over his shoulders and out of sight to an unmarked car. Thankful for his skills on the streets he quickly hotwired the car before roaring out of the shipyard with a spare glance to nightwing "What the hell do I do with you now...?"<p>

Dick woke to a numbing ache in his body, a warm blanket covered his barely dressed body and the sound of someone movign around in the room. He tried to get up and only fell back with a sharp groan "Oooh bad idea..." He moaned.

Jason looked over, a spoon held in his lips as he set down his coffee before heading over "Mornin' blue bird" he grinned down at him, poking the others good shoulder with the spoon. "looks like you get to stay with me"

"I'm thrilled, really" He scooted away from him with a scowl before he fell off the couch, landing on his badly slashed leg "GAH!" He clutched the wounded limb as Jason lept over the couch down beside him.

"hey, Hey!" Jason scowled, helping him back up onto the couch as he checked the others leg "Easy, will you. You cant go very far banged up like that and now it looks like I need to rewrap this already!" Green eyes glared as he sat down with the bleeding left leg in his lap as he carefully undid the soaked bindings.

"Why are you even helping me?"

"Because I am, so shut up about it" He replied, making Dick hiss as he cleaned off the wounds. "How the hell did you get so banged up?"

"I was working a job, what do you think?" He jerked when Jason smacked his leg "Ngh!"

"don't be a smart ass, just answer my question"

"Fine! I was breaking up a gun trade, I got shot before they got away" He groaned, watching the others hands work new bandages over his wounds. Fingers smoothing over unmarked skin lightly.

"By yourself? no Bat-daddy to help you out?" Jason sat back, the others legs still in his lap.

"It was my job, not his. I didn't need his help and wasnt going to ask him." Dick grumbled, wanting to go home but the feeling of Jasons fingers smoothing over the top of his barefeet made him fight a shiver.

"What? You finally grew a spin and got out from his shadow, oooh" he laughed, rubbing his touch up along dicks right leg. He had dressed the other in just some shorts so he could treat the wounds which was giving him one hell of a view.

Dick was trying to stay comfortable but it wasnt easy with the way Jason kept looking him over with those eyes. "I should just go home, I don't need to stay here and...intrude on your home..."

"Not a chance in hell, I don't plan on letting you leave here in that condition" Jasons grin grew slowly "don't you want me to take care of you hmmm?"

Slowly Dick tried to pull his legs from Jasons lap but found the former robin had a firm grasp on his ankles, "Really I'm fine, I can...agh!" he grit his teeth as fingers pressed on his leg wounds "okay okay, I'll stay. Just stop doing that"

"Glad to hear it" Jason shifted dicks feet down as he climbed to lean over him carefully "I will take really...really good care of you~" he promised, a hand trailing up Dicks side feeling muscles twitch and shudder.

Hot breaths mingled as Jason hovered just over the older heros before he kissed him deeply, he planned to make sure this bird knew where he belonged.


End file.
